


Falling in love with you

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Steve, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Thor Is Not Stupid, Wade Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a hard time working with and following his fathers' orders. Wade doesn't follow orders from anyone. They meet and Wade just can't help falling in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> This was going to be a short drabble to get me back into writing but i feel like it might go some where.  
> I got the idea for this from listening to Elvis' song- Can't Help Falling In Love With You.
> 
> Wise men say, Only fools rush in  
> But I can't help falling in love with you.

He walked past Captain America and Iron Man briskly, grumbling about the way they did things. Captain America grabbed his arm and turned him around, he just stared at him through his mask for a few milliseconds.

"What?" He asked sharply, Steve simply sighed and loosened his grip on the younger man's arm.

"Listen, Spider-man, You're a good hero. While your tactics may not always be best I think your heart is in the right place," He said calmly trying to read the others expression under the mask.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Cap?" He asked With a small sneer under the mask. Steve took off his helmet with a sigh, becoming just his pop .

"Only fools rush in. And in no way are you a fool" He told the young hero, with a sense of familiarity. Tony watched to see how this was going to play out, it never ended well. He walked closer and stood behind his husband for support. He tore out of his pop's touch and began to storm away.

"Peter," Tony warned him. He paused for a moment before continuing to walk away. "Peter," he said in a more stern voice this time.

"What?!" He asked turning around and ripping off his mask. "What? Dad do you want me to say sorry? Well I'm not I saved those people, dad. ME. If we would've followed your plans they all would've died. I went in there and got them out. I saved them, and i'm not sorry for that." He looked down and turned away. " I'm sorry" he ran to his spider-cycle that his dad had gotten him and drove away in a cloud of dust. 

* * *

 

 Wade pulled down his hood further. His skin ached and it was already getting dark. Looking to the left he spotted his destination. A lowly swingset. He sat and swayed on the swing, Just then a man who looked to be a few years younger than him, a kid,  sat on the other swing. He muttered something about how he had done nothing wrong. Wade sat quietly and swung a bit before trying to converse. 

"So, didja Break some sort of rule. A law maybe?" He asked aloud. The younger male shot him a look not noticing the scars, And he raised his arms in defence. "Hey it's ok with me, I break all sorts of rules. In fact We're breaking one right now you know?" He said in a relaxed voice

"what are you talking about?" The boy asked incredulously. Upon further inspection Wade noticed that this boy had the most beautiful honey brown eyes he'd ever seen with his hair being only a few shades darker. "Hello?" The boy waved his hand in front of wade and snapped him back into reality. 

"Huh,?" He shook his head and refocused on the conversation he had started. "What, you said something?"

"How are we breaking a law? He asked with a little force in his voice.  

Wade's face lit up in remembrance " Oh, Us being here, its against the law. The park's closed," he looked up and swayed on the swing "Yet here we are." He made a move to get up but was stopped by a sound as sweet as sugar. The kid was laughing. 

"That's the big law we're breaking?" He chuckled a bit more. "You made it seem like something worse, You had me going there for a sec." He smiled , his brown eyes glistening in the dirty street lights.   
  
"I dunno," he shrugged "Seems pretty serious to me. You can get a fine." He nodded. "Oh , yeah. its pretty serious business." His stomach growled and he frowned standing and taking a few steps away " Well i guess that's my queue to go, see ya."  

"W-Wait!," the other man said hopping up. Wade turned around and waited. " I-uh- My name's Peter, What's your's?" He said sheepishly.

 

_Well that's it, you're in love._  

Nuh uh, we've been i love since that laugh! 

 

"Shut up" wade said to the voices. "stop talking." 

"Oh, im sorry- i just thought_" Peter was cut off by wade nearly shouting

"No! No, not you. I-I was talking to myself. . . I do that sometimes. M'names Wade." He walked closer and held out a scarred hand. Peter looked at it and hesitated. 

 

_Ooh, Here's where he runs screaming!_

Well it was nice while it lasted. 

 

Wade was going to pull his hand back when a hand started to shake his. He looked up at Peter surprised. 

 

_It's too late for him now._

You're in too deep.

 

"It's nice to meet you Wade" peter smiled and pulled his hand away, wade watched to see if he was going to wipe his hand off. He wouldn't blame him if he did. When he didn't wipe off his hand wade smiled softly. 

"You hungry, I  was just about to go get something to eat?" He said shrugging. Peter thought and decided that while no he wasn't hungry he wasnt just about let wade walk away from him. He didn't know why but he couldn't let that happen. 

 "Starving," he said walking to meet him. "Where were you planning on going?" he asked. Wade shrugged.

"I don't really plan things on like a day to day basis" He admitted

_where's the lie?_

"Would'nt my father love that?" He sighed and began walking. "Pop's all about rules and plans. It's tiring sometimes." Wade followed and and nodded listening.

 "What do you do? If not follow all the rules 24/7?" He asked after a moment. 

"I sorta just go with the flow." He said shrugging. "I just do what what ever what Feels right." He looked up to see where they were at. "It's just a couple of blocks to this cool little diner." 

"I'm down." Wade said looking up at the almost non existent stars. They walked further finally reaching the diner. Wade's stomach growled as the smells of deep fried and grilled foods hit his nose like a brick. Peter laughed " It tastes exactly like it smells" 

"Well let's go." He said walking on, holding the door for Peter. They walked in and sat in a booth. A middle aged waitress in a blue uniform came and gave them menus. 

"Hey, Kathy, How's it going? " Peter asked her happily

"Oh. Peter its been a while, Same old same old. And you?" She asked back While they were talking wade looked over the menu. Peter ordered and she looked to him. "And for you honey" 

"I'll have the special, gorgeous." He said without missing a beat, She smiled and walked away.  She got their food and placed it in front of them And they ate and talked about various topics such as heros and villians, but also about normal things like each other's history. Peter was more open on that subject and he noticed but he wasn't going to force wade to tell a stranger about his whole life. After they were done Wade insisted on paying and as they were walking out His phone rang.

"Hello, Oh hey weas, no no no I'm on my way now. Yes, ok. Alright  I'll be there" He shoved the phone back into his hoodie pocket, and looked to peter. "Hey, sorry i gotta go my friend was all worried about me because i didn't dhow up at his house," He shook his head "He probably thought i got arrested or something."  

"Oh no, its fine go." Pater assured him it was fine. Wade shifted awkwardly. 

"Hey um so do you have a phone?" He scratched his neck and waited for the reply. 

"yeah" He said slowly pulling it out.   
  
"Oh ok cool great, Can i have your number? " He asked without hesitation. "just so that we can get together and like hang out," Peter laughed and gave him his number.

"So when will we meet next?" He asked with a smile, for some reason he couldn't wait. 

"I don't know but pretty soon I hope, because I'm like in love with you already." He shut his mouth as soon as the words were out

_SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

_Well there goes the second date,_

Wait, this was a date? 

_We did_   _pay._

Peter laughed "Well i guess so, I'd hate to be a heartbreaker!" He smiled and wade let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 

"Well, Baby boy I think you're already a heartbreaker!" He joked "So um, tomorrow's good then?" 

"Yeah." Peter nodded and shrugged. "I have nothing planned for tomorrow." 

"Great I'll call you!" Wade waved as peter began to walk away

_Cute butt_

More like FINE ASS

Wade nodded in agreement, And began the trek to weas'es crappy apartment. Peter stopped and turned to look at Wade's receding figure. He felt a certain excitement at seeing the man again the next day.

* * *

Peter walked in to see his Aunt Nat, Uncle Clint, And uncle Bruce waiting in the living room with his dads. All that was missing was thor.  When they saw him they all stood up. 

"Peter, Where were you?" His pop asked clearly frowning. He walked past them into his room

"Let him cool off, Babe" He heard his dad say. He fell asleep the the murmurs coming from the living room. That night he dreamt about being spider man and Wade. He didn't want anyone to get hurt.

* * *

"GO TO SLEEP" Jack screamed at wade as he took up the bed forcing him to lay on the futon.

"I Can't!" He shifted uncomfortably under the sheets. Jack sighed. 

"Then someone's dreaming about you." he cooed sarcastically. Wade smiled.

"I have a feeling of who that might be." He said before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep

 


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day. Will wade call, would peter even answer? What does the team think about Peter's current rebellious streak? and most importantly, Where's Thor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I love you all. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Wade stretched and put a good sized portion of breakfast on his plate. Weas looked up at him from the table. 

"People are gonna know you're here. In town." He paused. "Why didn't you finish the job?" He asked looking at wade solemnly. 

"I just didn't ok?" Wade said sitting down at an Elmo place mat. 

"Liar. You didn't want to kill that woman." He said taking a sip of his coffee. 

"OK Weas yeah, I didn't want to kill her. OK is that what you wanted to hear? Her kid was there and she looked scared. No not fear, it was a plea, like she was begging for her life. Then I caught a glimpse of myself in a piece of a mirror. And I was a monster. Just like everyone says." He looked back down at his food. " 'M not hungry any more. * he said letting the fork clatter against the plate. He walked to door wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

 "Wade, wait. Listen I didn't mean-" his sentence was interrupted. 

"Oh I know EXACTLY what you meant. You were calling me soft, I'm not soft. I can kill you right now." He reached back for his holster,but felt air. He growled and left shutting the door behind him. 

"Id have liked to see you try, Wade!" He called after his friend when he knew he was out of an earshot. 

* * *

 

  Peter walked out of his room wearing a pair of loose fitting boxers wandering aimlessly around the house before settling for the kitchen. Steve looked up from the paper he was reading, and Tony his tablet. They shared a knowing look before returning to look at peter.  Walking over to the refrigerator he quietly poured himself a glass of apple juice and began to leave the room. 

"You could've been seriously hurt yesterday, Peter." Steve says before he even took a step out. 

"But, I wasn't." He said turning around to look at his pop. "And i saved those people. . . Isn't that all that matters? Saving people." 

"That's not true, " His dad said joining the conversation "we also have to worry about ourselves and our teammates. Do you understand, Peter?"  

"Dads," He said walking closer pleading, "I understand your concern, but this is how I hero. You and I have different styles, you plan while I act." 

"You act blindy." steve said. 

" _I got the mission done."_  He said more harshly than he intended to. Closing his eyes he sighed and set his drink down. "I'll be more careful ok?" 

"That's all we ask, Peter." Steve said softly.

 "Alright nice chat, kid." Tony said taking a sip of coffee. Steve shot him a stern look and cleared his throat. "Oh" he looked up. "And you're grounded. No heroing for a month"  Peter choked on nothing. 

"E-Excuse me?" He frowned. "You can't ground me. I've never been grounded." He lifted  his arms in confusion "Pops?" He looked to Steve who avoided eye contact for a moment then looked at him. 

"Yes, peter you're being grounded. It was my idea," he said pausing "I thought it was for the best" 

"B-but heroing is all I have. I - that's like all I do!" He said sounding almost broken. He put the cup down. "Daddies please. Please don't take this away from me." He almost begged. Tony just looked at him sadly. 

"I'm sorry peter, but you need to be punished. And I- WE felt that this was the best way for you to learn your lesson." 

His head felt funny, all swirly like he'd been on the teacups at Disney world to long. He blinked and walked away slowly. 

"Peter," his dad called after him he walked out onto the veranda to get some fresh air. He took a deep breath Gripping the railing tightly, shakily he let out a long sigh. 

* * *

Wade walked along the sidewalk with his hood pulled down. What right did Weas have to talk to him like that? None. he grumbled and kept walking. He walked around looking up occasionally hoping to catch a glimpse of Spiderman. Every time he came to the city he would try and hang out with him. Although Spidey didn't call it hanging out he called it harassment. What a joker that guy. The voices in his head and been quiet since last night and for that he was glad. He decided he could use a little peace and quiet.

 _Call him_  

I mean, we did say we would. 

_Yup, and we can't be a murderer AND a liar._

**BEGIN THE CHANT.**  

 _Do it. Do it. Do it._  

 He groaned. I spoke too soon. He thought. "Shut up." He said out loud.clutching the phone in his pocket. He wanted to. God, did he want to. He wanted to see that smile, hear that laugh. But he also didn't want to seem desperate, which he  totally was. He wanted to run his fingers through that light brown hair,that probably felt like silk,while they kissed. He wanted to hear the other man whisper his name while they- Pausing on the side walk he shook his head to clear his thoughts, he'd never get anywhere near that far. Still, he fiddled with the phone in his pocket. After a long sigh standing on the nearly empty sidewalk he pulled the phone out and called the number. 

"What?!" was answered harshly and he winced slightly. 

"Um, Peter? This is Wade, You know the swing guy?" He said almost uncure of himself. The answer shook him a little. He heard a little gasp and some sort of a shuffle. 

"Wade? Oh yeah, this is peter" He laughed a little. "i'm sorry, i didn't really expect you to call, plus i thought i was my friend calling.....i'm sorry i snapped at you" peter said on the phone explaining his outburst. Wade shook his head as if peter could see him and smiled.

"No, i should've texted you first." He bit his lip "So petey, are you busy in a few hours? i mean you know, if you want to hang out?" he asked holding a breath. The line went blank. God, he was going to gert shot down, he let out his breath. "Um hey, you still there?" 

"Yes." peter answered. "I- Wade, Is this a date?" he heard clearly, and smiled. 

"Its whatever you want it to be baby boy!" he said laughing. "So does this mean you're free?" 

Peter nodded and smiled. "yes, yeah im free." 

"ok ill call or i might text you later, Ok?" He said to the boy on the other line. He heard a noise of confirmation and smiled ending the call , shoving his hands back into his pockets

* * *

 As soon as Wade hung up he sighed and rested his head on the railing. He thought he'd grown out of his awkwardness.He shook off the feeling and stood up straight.  With a smile he walked back inside. His dads weren't at the table anymore and that meant he could eat. He sat down and ate a small breakfast., then he got a towel and headed to take a shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't get a date this chapter, and no Thor. Ughhh and I'm story this took so long.


	3. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before, during, and after their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot planned for this but I can't seem to get it out.. Thank you to all of you who commented and read the other two chapters, it honestly was a huge (ego) boost to help me pick it back up. Special thanks to TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag the one who threw the first stone to break me out of the slump. So This chapter is dedicated to you, TAUTB, if you liked it. If you didnt opps

Wade scrambled to take a shower and put on his Sunday best. Which was basically just a dark pair of jeans not peppered with bullet holes and a clean shirt. He brushed his teeth and gargled, wanting to ask how he looked he discovered that Wease was still hiding from him. What he'd done was a big no no, and they both knew it. You were not supposed to kill your employer, and you were not to help your target escape. He'd done both and now there was the smallest price on his head. If he could just squeeze in a few dates before other mercenaries came to kill him then that'd be perfect. He was just in town trying to lay low. 

_Yeah. Going on dates is the way to do that._

Oh, but he was /soo/ cute. Just a couple dates.

Wade rolled his eyes. It'd take anyone a while to find him. He had safe housed all over the place. The Us. Canada. The UK. France. Istanbul. Hong Kong. Basically everywhere. How would they know to check New York first? They wouldn't.  Besides how was he to resist a cute boy? 

He couldn't.

* * *

 Peter ran back inside, back to his half full cup of orange juice and downed it. He was still /very/ upset with his dads. "Am I just grounded from heroing? Or can I go out?" he asked with just the slightest edge to his voice.

Steve looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow. "Tony?" 

"Don't look at me, I was never grounded. Spoiled rich kid here." Tony said over his newspaper. 

"Sure sport," Steve said smiling and crossing his arms. "You can go out. Be back by 10:00 at the latest." 

"Whatever, be back before we wake up," Tony said with a smile. 

Peter almost bounced with joy. "Thank you, Dad. Pop." With that, he bounded out of the room to the restroom. He took a long shower, thinking of what could happen. It was just a date he told himself. They weren't getting married. Heck, he didn't even know if the date was going to go good. Still, he was excited. His 'date' outfit consisted of pair of jeans, converse, a shirt with a science pun, and a light jacket. What? New York got cold sometimes. And, If you asked him what he did after he got ready if he told you he didn't wait around anxiously hovering around his dad in the lab waiting for the date to begin, then he would be a liar. 

* * *

 Finally when it was time for them to meet up Wade shot off a text asking if Peter was ready. Then another one asking if he still wanted to go, telling him it was okay if he changed his mind. 

Peter was quick to reply that of course he still wanted to go. That in fact, he was so interested in the date he would pick the location. Peter ended up choosing a 'cute little coffee shop' that was located near central park. He was appalled when Wade made a Friends reference, stating that if he saw Matt LeBlanc then he would not hesitate to get his autograph. Peter was nearly floored that by the time he arrived at the meetup spot Wade was already there. "You got here fast," he said with a smile. 

Wade shrugged. "Who am I to leave such a pretty boy waiting?"  He asked. Standing to meet him. Quickly he noted that he was at least half a head taller than the other, not that it mattered. Height differences were kinda hot, right? Just him? Fair enough. "Besides, I was in the neighborhood." He stated as a fact. 

A fact to which Peter rolled his eyes. "In the neighborhood? There's nothing but the park and other shops in the area. It's okay, man, you can say it, you wanted to see me again." Peter said with an aura of newfound self-confidence. He put a hand under his chin and pretended to model for Wade. That was new. Peter found he could be witty and light around him. Because whatever Peter threw at him, Wade was quick to pick up and throw  back just as hard. 

"Baby boy you can't just call me out like that." He said. Because Wade had in fact gone to the cafe to scope it out as soon as he'd gotten the text. It was comfortable and seemed trendy. The whole place seemed nook-ish, not like the reader thing, more like a little hole in the wall. "Let a man have his dignity." 

The smaller male gave an exaggerated head nod. "Oh okay, my bad." The. He paused and looked around. "Have you gotten anything yet, a coffee, some pumpkin bread?"  Peter asked, now that the cute date banter was over it was back to the scheduled awkwardness of dating. 

_Abort. Abort mission._

Dating? You know nothing about dating. Hurry get outta here before it's too late!!!

Wade made a small face of discomfort as the voices came out of nowhere and told him that the date was going horribly. He blinked and shook his head slightly to shoo them away before looking back to Peter, who was obviously waiting for a response. "No, I was, uh, waiting for you to get here, thought we could pick together." He said slightly embarrassed by his choice. 

Peter thought it was endearing. But they were still standing, and well if that wasn't awkward, them standing around, smiling and making small talk, then he didn't know was. "Come on." He said nodding towards the kiosk. 

"Oh, yeah, of course," Wade said as they began to make their way over. Some people eyed Wade and whispered about his scars. It still sort of hurt the way people spoke as if they being secretive, but slowly he was getting used to it. People were stil looking at him like he was a horrid sight to behold. And like he was, totally, but shit let him live his life. 

Peter ordered some heavily caffeinated coffee, while Wade ordered a cup of their 'hottest chocolate', with sprinkles, of course. Once they were both seated again they made mindless small talk. Not that either of them minded the mindlessness. It was relaxing to go out and not have to talk about his fathers, or about school or something equally stressful. Wade let him talk about his interests and certain things he'd read in a science journal, and every once in a while Wade even spoke up and gave some input on whatever topic they were talking about. 

Wade sighed quietly to himself. It was official. He was smitten, twitterpated, and it was only going to get worse from there. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off of him. The way Peter was so passionate about everything he spoke about. The way he crinkled his nose when he was about to laugh, how his honey eyes seemed to shine and how fast he spoke when he was excited. Just him in general. Totally his type. Smart, nice looking, had cake for days, and not to mention a killer smile. Already, he hadn't even known Peter 72 hours, but if anything happened to him he would kill everybody and then himself.  

Then finally after a while of them just sitting there and talking, and drinking their drinks they decided that it was about time to leave the cafe. 

Peter had laughed at something that Wade had said and he wiped at his eyes. They walked, Looking at street vendors and at all the different shops. Suddenly he shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. Pop had said to be home by ten, glancing down at his watch he frowned, ten was hurriedly coming and he'd have to leave. Peter knew he was still grounded, and that he shouldn't push farther than this. or else they'd cut his rope even shorter. Slowly he stopped walking and he frowned. "Wade," he began, "I have to go because-" he didn't get to finish.  

"Of course, Baby boy you don't owe me anything or some sort of explanation." Wade nodded. "Yeah, it's probably best this way, that way you won't have to see this carriage turn back into a pumpkin," Wade said shuffling a little bit. 

"So this makes me prince charming?" Peter raised an eyebrow. 

"Duh," Wade replied flatly

"Oh, Okay, cool. But I really gotta go, so see ya." Peter turned around and began to walk quickly away. but then he paused. "Oh, and Wade?" He said turning back to him. "He finds them in the end. The prince, you know, he finds who he's supposed to be with." Peter gave a soft smile before turning back around and speed walked away. He hoped to whatever god was listening that Wade couldn't see the blush that most like;y went up to his ears. He was embarrassed by his suddenly flirty departing attitude. But what the hell, you only live once.  He darted home and once he walked through his doors there was Tony, with a brand new-ish Spiderman suit. "Dad," He asked shrugging off his jacket "Whats this?" 

Tony shrugged and smiled. "Hey, all you do is hero. Can't take away your only hobby, besides, it's for the people, what would they do without Spiderman?" He tossed it to him and snorted softly as Peter dove to catch it. 

"Crash and burn, probably." He said holding it up to him. "But what about Pop?" He began to ask.

"Ah, don't worry about him. I'll handle him." He said waving a hand. "Now you get out there and save some lives, or I don't know get some cats outta trees, just go out and do whatever it is you do." Tony jutted a hand towards the balcony. "Go on, git." 

Peter ran up and hugged him before bounding off to get changed. It wasn't long until he was swinging through the city, purse snatchers seemed to be on the rise tonight. Not even two hours had passed and he'd caught seven. Heroing was what he did best. Plus he liked helping people. Did this even count as getting grounded? Peter wasn't even sure he'd been grounded for a full day, and already he was suited back up. He stayed out for a couple more hours, heading back in at about 4 a.m

* * *

 "You gave him back the suit?" Steve asked pacing. He'd grounded Peter so that maybe he could learn respect, control. So that he learned he couldn't just be rash and foolish. 

"Yeah, because the harder you push for Peter to do things your way, the harder he's going to pull to do things his way. Just listen, babe, Peter's not a kid anymore. We can't force him to do things out way anymore. We gotta respect him and his choices." Tony said sounding particularly monologue-y. Just like a super hero.  

Steve relaxed his shoulders and smiled softly. "Tone, you've grown so much since I've met you. " He shook his head and stepped closer to his husband, almost all annoyance and frustration had since melted away. "I remember a time when our positions would have been switched," Steve shrugged, "I don't know, Maybe it's just different because Peter is ours." He said. "I remember when we first got him, how small he was, I could have crushed him, just like this. " He clenched his fists. "He was so small." Steve made a  face. 

"Hey, Don't go getting all sappy on me now." He said pulling Steve into a hug. "He'll be okay." It wasn't often that Tony had to reassure his husband, but it was nice to be the source of his comfort even just a bit. They'd invited the rest of the Avengers over for cards, but surprisingly no one came. not Clint, not Nat, or Bruce, but Thor who had been "missing" for some time now showed up on their balcony with ice cream. Steve had currently won all the rounds. He learned some things in the army. How to win card games being one of them. Once Peter swung in they all turned to him.

"Hey, how'd it go." The hesitation was clear in Steve's voice. After all, he was a parent who was talking to their kid, who was upset with him. 

"My day, or patrol?" He asked in a better mood than when they'd last talked.

". . . Both," he said almost as a question. Then as he took off his mask he walked over and sat at the table. 

"It went alright. I caught a few bad guys, police arrested them, rescued a cat from a tree. Deal me in." Peter sat at the table with them and Thor was quick to deal him in. 

"And your day?" 

"Oh, It was nice. I had a date, I think." He tried to hide the little smile on his face, but it was clear. 

Before anyone else had a chance to comment Thor stood and threw his cards to the floor. "Congratulations, Young Peter!" He said excitedly. "This calls for a celebration, I brought Ice cream. Bowls all around." Thor ignored the cards he'd so ungracefully tossed to the floor and went to get them the Ice cream. 

"Hey Sport, You sure you're ready to be dating again? Didn't your last girlfriend sorta hurt you badly?" Tony asked making sure to put his cards down so that Steve wouldn't look. 

"Yeah, I guess, but that was then, this is now," Peter said quietly. "I had fun." No more was said on the subject because Thor came bounding back with multiple bowls of ice cream.  Then they all sat and ate and played cards. Until Steve and Thor called it quits and went to sleep. But like father like son, Peter and Tony stayed up until early morning light began to stream in through the windows.

* * *

Wade found he had a hard time laying low. Especially when his idol Spiderman came out to play.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I ghosted yall for like what? Two years. My bad yall. I'll try to keep chapters at least bi-monthly. That's the best I can promise. But hey, I might update quicker than that. Also, Throwing Thor in there was pretty random, but I have a plan for him.


	4. Masked Miscreant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where Deadpool is lured out by a spandex clad web slinger. This is the one where Peter really should've made his own opinions instead of taking his fathers' as law. (Peter centric chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this new chapter. As I said before I know where I want to take this, its just I'm having a hard time 4getting there. Also, comments feed me have no idea the amount of joy I get when I see them. So please help fuel me and the completion of this fic. Comment, so thank you for reading this and sticking with me. I know my style of writing has deteriorated a bit but it should get better. Please If you haven't already, comment and Kudos. They tell me you liked it and want more. I'll think you didn't like it and drop it for another two years.

Things were going good. And Wade wanted them to keep going good. But if he was being honest with himself he knew they wouldnt. Already most of his safe houses were discovered and trashed. Luckily most of them led to wild goose chases for just this instance. It gave him more time to be just 'Wade' with the absoulte dime piece he'd found, named Peter Parker.

Wade had been smart enough not to use the last name 'Wilson' while he was in New York. Instead he'd gone with his mothers maiden name, Carter. That's the name he'd given Peter. Wade Carter. And for now thats who he was. Everything Petey knew about him was thr truth. He did do a lot of odd jobs, usualy for a higj price, he was good at what he did, he's stopped enjoying it for a while now, and he'd broken a major rule- he'd never be hired again. He'd also told Peter that all of his work associates were real assholes. Was omitting some truths still considered lying? Boy, he sure hoped not. Peter had told him that he hated liars.

* * *

 Peter swung through downtown as he sighed to himself. He had no reason to feel down. Things were great. His dads were both doing well in their respective fields, their marriage was strong, he lived a good life, he had a wonderful internship at his dads company, he had a handsome boyfriend that cared about him. Heck, New York was relatively safe. But still, Peter couldn't shake this feeling of impending doom. His spidey sense wasn't going off, but more like it felt like he was about to have a panic attack. Peter hadn't really had one of those since before being spiderman. With all of the stuff he had going on now, he felt like if he were to have a panic attack then it would be like earth-shaking. Something was coming, he just couldn't place what. 

After a calm night of patrolling, he went home and quickly shot Wade a goodnight text. In response to that, he received a kissy face and some hearts then a message saying sweet dreams. He smiled softly to himself and went to lay down. Peter put off that weird feeling. It had to be nothing. Just normal human jitters. 

The next morning he found that he was beginning to fall into a routine. Wade would get a good morning text, as soon as he woke up fully, Then he would get dressed and go to his classes, then he'd intern for Stark Industries, then finally he'd finish the night off being Spiderman. It was a safe routine. But what's safe and familiar doesn't last forever. 

The fact was only solidified when about a week later during a normal late night patrol someone wearing a black and red costume, standing dangerously close to the edge, flagged him down. Apprehensively Peter swung down and with a cocked him he frowned. 

"What are you supposed to be?" He asked. "Sword man?" 

"What? No. I'm Deadpool. You know, the merc with a mouth?" He said slowly as if offended. "Whatever. I want an autograph." The man dug into one of his many belt pockets and pulled out a sheet of newspaper claiming he was a menace. Reaching back in he produced a pen and held them out. "I would say its for a friend, but its not. Its for me."

Peter slowly took a step forward and took the newspaper signing it. 

"Oh, uh. That's. 'Dead' D.e.a.d 'pool' P. Double oh. L. Yeah." He nodded. "And that's uh 'love spiderman.'" Peter signed it and scribbled a little heart on it. 

"Well it's always nice to meet a fan. So thanks, but I'm sorta on patrol, so I gotta go." Peter said jutting a thumb over his shoulder as he walked towards the end of the building. He turned towards the red leather clad man and webbed away. 

Deadpool waited until he was out of earshot and sight before hugging the newspaper to his chest. "He's so cool." He murmured to himself. 

* * *

 Wade neatly folded the paper back up and tucked it away for safekeeping. Then he stuck to the shadows and tried to make it home. What he'd done was dangerous. For everyone himself, Weas, especially Peter. If someone saw him out as Deadpool then he could guarantee that they'd be there within the week for him. He could only hope no one had seen him. Taking off his suit he tossed it onto the floor of his closet and tried to forget about the grime it made him feel against his skin. No matter the amount of scrubbing he could still feel the suit hot and heavy with the blood of his victims against his skin. Soon the water rolling from his scarred skin was dyed pink from blood. It felt raw and it hurt. But it was okay because he'd made others hurt so much worse than that. It was okay. Wade popped a few painkillers into his mouth and layed down. Laying there silently with only his thoughts was deafening. Hesitantly he picked up his phone. Peter would probably be asleep. He shouldn't. Still, his finger hovered above the name with hearts next to it. After debating hotly with himself he clicked.

* * *

 That was the first time he'd been asked for an autograph like that. He was feeling funny because it was so random. Peter finished up and headed home. He tried to keep the name fresh in his mind. 'Deadpool'. He'd have to see what Jarvis had on him. 

"Apologies, Mister Parker, but these files are classified," Jarvis stated. 

Pater blanked. "I have level 5 clearance." Level 5 was sort of a big deal. "Let me see." 

"I'm deeply sorry, but you need level 7 clearance to see these files," Jarvis stated. 

"Jarvis. Let me see them. That's an order." He said getting slightly frustrated. 

"I cannot do that."

"I'll hack you and find out anyways," Peter warned. 

Jarvis chuckled. "I'd like to see you try, sir." And with that, he shut himself down. 

He walked away feeling slightly confused. He was a trusted member of the Stark family. Jarvis shouldn't've refused an order from him. Unless his dad had something to do with it. Peter's mind was churning and he figured he should just ask directly. 

"Hey Pops, Dad, What's level seven clearance, and why don't I have it?" He said getting straight to the point before even greeting them. 

Tony didn't look up from the little machine he was fiddling with and answered him. "Just chill out, That's above your pay grade, sport." 

"But you'll get there, for sure, one day," Steve said piping in from another couch. He was still catching on 90 years of pop culture. He was currently in the 60's And was immersed in _'to kill a_ mockingbird _'_. "I'm sure you'll get there." 

"Yeah so just chill out until you do," Tony said tightening a bolt. 

"But Jarvis won't give me the information I want to know without it." Peter said with slight irritation to his voice. 

"What do you want to know?" Tony asked setting the little machine down on the couch. 

"Who's 'Deadpool'?" He said flatly and there was coughing coming from Steve. He paled a bit and looked to Tony. 

"Deadpool, ah, he's a-" Tony began to tell him. 

"Monster." Steve said pausing his movie and moving closer to get in on the conversation. 

Peter flinched sligjtly at his Pop's harsh words. His pop was usually endless second chances. "He's a deranged, and dangerous man." Steve told himsternly. "Listen to me Peter, and listen to me good. Deadpool is awful and dangerous. Stay awayfrom him."

Peter stood there wide eyed in disbelief and looked to Tony. 

"Yeah, he's muscle for money. A mercenary." He explained. Though Tony's opinion wasnt that low of him. Infact he'd hired him a few times before for bodygaurding purposes and rescue missions. "He cant be trusted." 

"Oh." Peter said breathily. The mad didnt seem like an evil murderous, crazy man. "I met him. While out on patrol. I signed an autograph." He spoke softly. It sent shivers up his spine knowing that he'd talked to a man who'd killed people. For money. Not even for vengance or anything. Disgusting. He felt like scrubbing his suit clean and washing it until it fell apart. He could feel bile rising in his throat and he fought to keep it down

 "Don't worry about it, Peter." Tony said. "You didnt know." 

Steve nodded. "But now you do." 

"Yeah, now I do." He said nodding. Peter made a mental note to himself not to talk to him again. He shrugged off his suit and threw it to the side. It crumpled on the floor in an unceremoniously flump. Just as he was slipping on some boxers his phone went off. It was some faux disco pop default ring tone that he'd never bothered to change. Picking up his phone he smiled at the little picture of Wade he'd managed to capture. "Hi, Wade." He said cheerily. His mood instantly 4× better

"Hey, babe." Wade said as his voice came though slightly muddled. "I didnt think you'd still be up." He admitted. 

"Yeah, me neither. I wouldve meen asleep like an hour ago or so but some things happened and well it was kinda a lot."  He said laying on his bed. 

"Oh?" Wade said. 

Peter smiled because he could clearly hear his frown. Wade was so expresive. 

"What happened wanna talk 'bout it?" He asked. 

Peter made a small face and hummed. "Yeah I guess. I dont know. Nothing really happened I guess. I just met a new person. And it turns out he's a real piece of work. He does bad things." He shrugged. "I dont know. It just made me feel funny." He said capping off his rant. 

Wade listened. He stayed quiet for a while, Peter had almost thougjt he'd fallen asleep until he spoke up. "Funny good or funny bad?" He asked finally. 

"Funny bad." He said sure of his answer. 

Wade's awnser came fast. "Well then fuck him. Not like that. But like screw him, if he makes you feel bad then you dont need that. Just ignore him or something." No one would make his baby boy feel bad. 

Peter laughed. "Yeah, I sorta planned on that already. Im going to avoid him."

He still sounded distressed so Wade tried to take his mind off of things. He told him that he met his all time favorite hero today. Peter said something about how all the golden girls were dead. Wade gasped as if scandalized and informed him that 'Queen Betty' was still alive. But also that no he did not meet Betty White , unfortunately, he met a real super hero. A cool one. It was like four'o'clock in the morning at this point. So they finally said their good byes and hung up. 

Setting his phone onto the night stand beside his bed Peter sighed contently. Happily, Wade had done much to improve his mood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of ending it early and giving yall some angst before I start on part two. So I would end this part in a few chapters and then pick it back in another fic. They'll both be the same story Just part one and part two. Of course I can just leave it all just as one part and leave it as that. What do y'all think?

**Author's Note:**

> Take my hand, take my whole life, too  
> For i can't help falling in love with you
> 
> I hope you liked it
> 
> -THE_SUPERNATURALIST


End file.
